This invention relates generally to a color member and more particularly, the present invention relates to a more practical method of manufacturing devices for which a high accuracy, a high degree of miniaturization, and color surface are requisite, such as a display element, a color filter of a camera tube, or a colored scale of a microscope, and provides a method of manufacturing a color member which has color layers consisting of polymers formed by electrodeposition.
The most convenient method of producing a color member is by printing. However, printing has the problems that precise alignment during multicolor printing is difficult, and a high accuracy and a fine pattern can not be realized. A color filter with high accuracy and a very fine pattern, for use in a camera tube or the like, is therefore produced by photolithography. Although photolithography provides a sufficiently high accuracy and fineness, a separate photolithographic process must be conducted for each color, and this makes the manufacture extremely complicated. In addition, there is a limit to the size of the substrate that can be handled, due to limits imposed on devices such as an aligner.
As a simple method of producing a multicolor surface member with a high level of accuracy, the applicant of this invention has previously proposed U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,691 a method of manufacturing a multicolor pattern comprising forming a conductive layer on a substrate, and then depositing a polymer and a pigment using the conductive layer as an electrode to form a color layer.